


The Quiet Moments

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi finds pleasure in the quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Moments

Nomi finds pleasure in the quiet moments, the moments when she's alone, or when she's with Amanita. For some reason when she's here, in bed, curled against Amanita it's easier to feel the connection to the others slip away. They seem to respect that she needs time with Amanita, with the woman she loves. She finds that she takes more pleasure in the easy times now, the times when Amanita's laughter washes over her, their bodies entwined even as they watch movies. Movie night used to be thrillers, action movies, anything that was high-paced and tense but now they tend toward comedies, Amanita careful to vet them for any potentially upsetting scenes, she knows that Nomi is a little sensitive around certain topics. It doesn't stop them watching Juno, laughing a little at the whole premise, but Nomi's gaze is never really on the movie. She likes to watch Amanita when she laughs, the simple joy in Amanita's smile and laugh keeping her grounded.


End file.
